1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dishwashers and, more particularly, to a dishwasher manifold device and associated method.
2. Description of Related Art
A manifold device for a dishwasher is generally configured to deliver the dishwashing fluid from a fluid delivery tube to a central port of a spray arm medially disposed within the dishwashing compartment. In such instances, the fluid delivery tube is typically configured to extend along a wall of the dishwashing compartment, while the spray arm is configured to rotate about the central port having a vertical axis extending therethrough. Accordingly, the manifold assembly is configured to deliver the dishwashing fluid from the fluid delivery tube disposed about a wall of the dishwashing compartment, to a medial location within the dishwashing compartment such that the dishwashing fluid is delivered to the central port of the spray arm.
In some instances, such manifold devices may be manufactured as a one-piece assembly using, for example, an injection molding process. However, such a one-piece molding process generally requires, for example, a physical slide or core for defining the interior channel of the manifold device. In this manner, such a slide or core must be removed from the molded piece, once the manifold device is molded over the slide/core, in order to form the interior channel of the manifold device. However, the requirement for the slide/core for forming the interior channel of the manifold device in the molding process thereof, as well as the requirements for inserting the slide/core prior to formation and extracting the slide/core following formation, may limit the efficiency and/or the hydrodynamic configuration of the manifold device. For instance, such a manifold device is typically configured to deliver the dishwashing fluid from the generally main fluid delivery tube laterally across a portion of the dishwasher and then into the generally vertically-oriented central port of the spray arm, thereby requiring a 90° bend or elbow to direct the dishwashing fluid into the central port. In such instances, the one-piece injection molding process may not necessarily provide the appropriate radius (or radii) of the turn in the manifold necessary to provide optimum delivery of the dishwashing fluid to the spray arm.
In other instances, such a manifold device, comprised of a polymeric material, may be formed in multiple portions and then joined together to form the manifold device. The multiple portions may be longitudinally- or laterally-disposed with respect to each other, and the joining process may be accomplished, for example, using a sonic welding or vibration welding process. However, such welding processes may experience, for example, difficulty in maintaining a consistent weld along the joint seam between adjacent portions of the manifold device. Further, such sonic welding or vibration welding processes may tend to displace material forming the manifold portions from the joint seam, which may reduce the wall thickness of the manifold device at or about the joint seam.
Thus, there exists a need for a dishwasher manifold device and associated method for forming such a dishwasher manifold device, capable of providing increased flexibility in the configurations of a manifold device, while simplifying tooling requirements for manufacturing such a manifold device. It would be further desirable for the resulting manifold device to be consistently fluid-tight, with a consistent wall thickness even at or about any seams in the assembly of the manifold device.